Touching You
by KinHiromi
Summary: He's too captivated, too mesmerised, too fascinated by Kuroko, by his beauty, by the way he smiles at him…only at him, Akashi likes to believe. He's a slave of his own obsession, a guest in his own theatre, a guest who loses his self-control as soon as he looks at the younger one, as soon as he smells and senses him. AkaKuro. Smut.


Title: Touching You

Anime: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball

Summary: He's too captivated, too mesmerised, too fascinated by Kuroko, by his beauty, by the way he smiles at him…only at him, Akashi likes to believe. He's a slave of his own obsession, a guest in his own theatre, a guest who loses his self-control as soon as he looks at the younger one, as soon as he smells and senses him.

Genre: Romance

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Akashi/Kuroko

Chapter(s): One-shot

Words: 2,668

Notes: If I have some grammar mistakes, let me know. Ty.

* * *

><p><em>Touching you, feeling you, caressing you, hearing you…<em>

_this is all that matters to me. I don't care what others say. I'm all yours…__  
><em>_...all yours._

"You have no idea how much you mean to me," Akashi whispered almost inaudibly; voice husky and hoarse from sleep. He inched closer, arms encircling a small body lying in front of him, pulling it nearer to his muscular chest.

"You have no idea," he repeated quietly, nose burying into soft, light blue hair. "How much you mean to me." The body in front of him shifted slightly and Akashi carefully watched the eyelashes flutter before he caught sight of the light blue pupils, that adjust to the warm and bright sunrays of a new day. He heard a tired groan escaping a pair of beautiful plush lips and he inwardly smiled, his right hand finding its way to the palm of a small, pale hand.

"Good morning," he breathed softly, fingertips stroking the fine lines on Kuroko's hand.

"Too early," the other responds drowsily, eyes falling shut again.

"You might be right."

Akashi grinned, quietly skidding down the mattress, head disappearing with a rustle under the white sheets of their shared hotel bed. Kuroko arched his back as Akashi pushed up his white t-shirt, cold hands finding their way onto his warm skin.

"Cold," he complained tiredly, but doesn't move away; a light unwilling pout framing his mouth.

"Sorry," Akashi mumbled; voice sounding muffled through the thick duvet. He planted a trail of little kisses onto the bluenette's spine, tracing every bump with his fingertips.

"Akashi-kun…," the older heard the other murmur drowsily, feeling the other's feet moving on the mattress restlessly. "…too sleepy…too early," Kuroko added with a yawn, stretching his body, bones cracking lightly in the process.

"I'll change that."

Akashi moved further, hands finding their way to Kuroko's loose, red chequered boxers, but before he can pull them down he senses the younger's hands on his, holding his fingers in a tight grip.

"Akashi-kun…let…let me shower at least!" He begged a little louder, trying to pull the other's hands away but fails.

"Tetsuya…," Akashi whispered pleadingly, hot breath ghosting over Kuroko's lower back. He slowly removed the younger one's fingers one by one, not meeting much resistance as his hands found their way onto the other's waistline again. He heard Kuroko sigh in defeat and smiled triumphantly as he pulled down the boxers with skilled fingers, feeling smooth, warm skin under his fingertips.

He couldn't see anything, but he didn't need to. He knew what Kuroko looked like, knew every little patch of skin, every little bump and flaw, the scars on this thighs and arms, he knew him by heart, had studied him for years already. He had seen Kuroko grew up, had seen the changes in his body and in his character, had seen the development from a shy and insecure boy into something so beautiful and addictive…something so _dangerous._

Akashi's fingers fondled Kuroko's soft, round buttocks, his lips placing a kiss right above the curve of his butt. Kuroko bended his back in return and Akashi continued to place little kisses between the dimples of his lower back, because he knew how sensitive the younger one was in this area.

He was always gentle, always careful. He treated the bluenette like a precious, expensive cut-glass vase and he didn't ever want to hurt him, didn't want to break the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

He didn't want to hurt him like others had done so many times before him.

Akashi had seen Kuroko cry way too often in his life and it had broken his heart in thousands of little pieces every single time, had cut into his soul like nothing had ever done before.

Akashi's fingers tiptoe lightly over Kuroko's prominent hipbones, caressing the smooth flesh of the other's belly before they disappeared into a small nest of curly hair, seducing the first low moan from this beautiful mouth when they closed around the younger one's limp penis.

"Akashi-kun…," Kuroko breathed and his body writhed under the special morning treatment, fingers getting a hold of the elder's wrists, his short fingernails leaving red marks.

Just some strokes, some light touches, a few kisses and Kuroko was completely hard and wanting in Akashi's hand. The tip of Akashi's forefinger glided along the underside, tickling the penile fraenulum.

"So sensitive," he whispered more to himself than to Kuroko as he planted butterfly kisses onto the smaller one's left buttock, but Kuroko heard his words, his cheeks blushing in embarrassment. Akashi felt the younger shudder under his touches and while his left hand continued to please and tease, his right went down his own body, gliding into his boxers to touch himself. It's stuffy, dark and hot under the blanket, but Akashi didn't want to change that, loving the position he was in at the moment his, head on a level with Kuroko's gorgeous butt.

Soon both his hands find their way around Kuroko's narrow hips and he pulled the other closer, stroking the other's bottom.

"Akashi-kun…no…not that again," Kuroko whined helplessly, feeling terribly awkward when one of Akashi's hands took his left leg and held it up a little, his tongue disappearing between the other's cheeks just seconds later. Kuroko's breathe hitched and he wriggled under the ministration, his leg held tightly by the other.

"Akashi-kun…" It still sounded a tad helpless but not as awkward as before. Kuroko bit his bottom lip and his thin fingers claw into the blanket, that covered the obscene play beneath it perfectly. He buried his head into the pillow, groaning as Akashi's tongue encircled the little opening between his buttocks, the tip diving in a bit. "Akashi-kun~" he repeated over and over again, chest heaving and skin glistening from the sweat forming on it. Akashi felt the muscles in Kuroko's thigh flex as he held it in place, his tongue still playing with the sensitive bundle of nerves that caused the younger to moan so wantonly.

Kuroko's moans were music in the red head's ears. It may sounded cliché, but he preferred them over everything else. Hearing the younger one moan his name brought him more satisfaction than any orgasm could. When he broke away from his doings he turned Kuroko onto his back with one swift motion of his hands, sensing how the younger one's legs automatically spread for him. He smiled and crawled between them, kissing his way up from the bluenette's knees over the other's thighs till his tongue licked a wet trail from the bottom of the smaller one's shaft up to the tip.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, engulfing the tip with his lips, sucking on it. The moan Kuroko gave him in response went right down to his crotch, creating goose bumps all over his body. When Kuroko inched away from him just a minute later he glanced up in confusion, seeing nothing, but darkness surrounding him. He already wanted to ask what was wrong when a small plastic bottle and a condom were pushed under the blanket into his direction. He took it with a smirk, opening the cap without asking any questions and coats his fingers with cold, liquid substance.

It was so wrong what he was doing over and over again, but Akashi couldn't bring himself to care. It was his life, his rules…_his risks_. He was too captivated, too mesmerised, too fascinated by Kuroko, by his beauty, by the way he smiled at him…only at him, Akashi liked to believe. He was a slave of his own obsession, a guest in his own theatre, a guest who lost his self-control as soon as he looked at the younger one, as soon as he smelled and sensed him.

Kuroko moaned in pleasure as fingers teased him, massaging his walls, stretching his entrance and coating his insides with lubrication. There was Akashi's name falling from the younger one's lips again, sounding so pleadingly, so earnestly. He kissed Kuroko's stomach, tongue dipping into the small navel, teeth nibbling on the skin around it.

When he inched up to Kuroko a little later, head appearing from under the duvet and a smile gracing his lips he looked at the younger one whose face was all flushed and sweaty.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed and leaned down, placing little kisses along the bluenette's jaw line.

"Don't say that," Kuroko uttered shyly, hands finding their way into Akashi's red locks.

"Why?" Akashi asked lowly, lips trailing down the smaller one's neck, slightly sucking on the thin skin there.

"Because it's not true," Kuroko moaned between clenched teeth, brows furrowing as the other increases the suction on his skin slightly, surely leaving a red mark on it. Akashi looked up for a second when he's finished and tilted his head as he gently wiped away some strands of hair out of Kuroko's face.

"Don't ever say that. Don't ever say that again," he spoke softly but seriously, leaned down and tried to kiss the younger, but met Kuroko's cheek instead of his lips.

Akashi looked at him in confusion, before chuckling and burying his head into the crook of Kuroko's neck, one hand caressing his blue hair. When he rocked his hips against the younger experimentally, feeling the other's erection rubbing against his own Kuroko arched his back, fingertips clawing into Akashi's shoulder blades. He felt the fabric of Kuroko's t-shirt riding up his stomach under the movement, making him able to feel more of the flesh he adores so much.

"Are you already wearing the condom?" Kuroko moaned constrained, head pressing into the pillow beneath him. When Akashi nodded the bluenette pushed back against him, wrapping a brown lock around his finger. "Then come on." He almost purred it, his voice still breathy from sleep.

Akashi followed the plea without hesitation and guides himself to the little, twitching opening between Kuroko's legs. The younger spread his legs further and wrapped them around Akashi's waist as the older pushed in slowly. Kuroko moaned lowly, releasing a gush of breath when the other settles inside him. Akashi knew how used Kuroko was to this, how he was used to being stretched and taken, how he was used to his erection pushing inside him, but still he waited, waited till the younger relaxed completely beneath him, waited till Kuroko's lithe body rocked against him and started to enjoy the sudden stretch of his body.

He began with shallow thrusts, getting them both used to their intimate position. Akashi loved to be sheathed inside Kuroko, loved how hot the younger felt around him.

"You feel so good," Akashi whispered and desperately tried not to completely lose control yet. He kissed Kuroko's neck as he pushed his hips against the smaller one, one hand pushing the blanket away from their body to expose the beauty that was lying underneath him. Kuroko shivered as coldness embraced him and he clutched Akashi's biceps, pressing himself closer to the taller one.

They soon found a shared rhythm, the fingers of Akashi's left hand pushing Kuroko's shirt up over his nipples to lean down and kiss the little, rosy nubs. They were already hard and he traced the puckered flesh with his tongue while he angled his hips into a different direction to make Kuroko felt good too. A shudder run down his spine when the bluenette's back arched and his moans got louder, fingers clawing deeper into Akashi's skin. He stayed in this position then, continuing to thrust into him in this angle, enjoying the positive feedback he got.

"Good?" he breathed into Kuroko's ear with a little smirk, teeth nibbling and sucking on his lobe.

"Yes." Kuroko's breath hitched and he lifted his head a bit, his nose bumping against Akashi's cheek. Akashi took this as an invitation and tried to kiss the younger again, meeting a much less resistant Kuroko this time. Their lips melt into each other and both moaned, hips still meeting each other in a constant rhythm. Akashi sucked on the bluenette's dry bottom lip and the younger growled, nails scratching down the taller one's naked back. Akashi's muscles tensed and he pushed his tongue between Kuroko's lips, involving him into a deep kiss.

"Go faster," Kuroko begged pleadingly after a few more thrusts, lips moist with Akashi's saliva.

"Then turn around," he muttered and pulls out, looking down at the almost completely exposed boy in front of him. "Take your shirt off on your way," he added with a grin when Kuroko sat up to follow the other's instruction. The younger pulled the t-shirt over his head and threw it onto the ground before he turned around and knelt down on all fours, legs spreading invitingly.

Kuroko threw his head back when Akashi had entered him again, fingers clawing into the sheets beneath him. He then took his throbbing erection into his hand and stroked himself, his body soon collapsing under the force of Akashi's thrusts. His face rubbed over the sheets and he bit his lips to stifle his loud moans a bit, the other's hands holding his hips in place.

Akashi soon reached his personal breaking point, too overwhelmed and aroused by the body moving in front of him.

Kuroko was so perfect.

The way his body arched and bended, how his ribs sticked out under the pale skin as he stretched his back, how his buttocks fit perfectly into the size of his hand, how his blue hair bobbed in the rhythm of his thrusts, some of the strands clinging to the back of his neck.

He was just so unbelievably perfect.

Every muscle in Akashi tensed and a shudder run through his body as he reached his climax, a wave of pleasure washing over him. He came with a low growl, riding out his orgasm, nails burying into the smooth flesh of the bluenette's butt. He dropped down onto the smaller body when he had done and over, his breath coming out in short and uneven puffs. Kuroko felt suffocated under the weight, his aching erection pressing unpleasantly against the mattress.

"Akashi-kun~" he whined a little helplessly, feeling relieved as the body above him moved little later.

"Sorry," the older muttered with a tiny, sheepish grin, looking exhausted, but completely pleased and satisfied. He softly pressed a kiss between Kuroko's shoulder blades and discarded the used condom into a bin next to the bed before he sat back against the headboard of the bed, spreading his legs and pulling Kuroko between them. The younger leaned against Akashi's sweaty chest, looking up at the older questioningly, but closed his eyes as soon as he felt one of the red head's hands closing around his penis.

The older placed kisses onto Kuroko's neck and caresses his chest with his free hand while his other hand brought the younger closer to the edge with every stroke. Kuroko held on to Akashi's thighs, whimpering from the sensation the other causes. His toes curled and he pressed back against the taller, the nerves in his body tingling in arousal. It didn't take long till he couldn't stand the ministration any longer and he came, cum spurting onto his stomach and Akashi's hand. His tensed muscles unwind immediately and his whole posture slumped and he tried to control his breath again.

Akashi couldn't take his eyes off of Kuroko, enjoyed how spent and relaxed he looks, his cheeks tinted in a rosy tone. He knew, that he couldn't take pleasure in watching the younger for much longer, but he tried to savor every second he had got left, his hands wandering over Kuroko's sweaty form.

"I love you, Tetsuya," he whispered and leaned his forehead against the side of the other's head to smell his hair and Kuroko smiled, eyes still peacefully closed.

"I know," he breathed lowly. "I know."

The End.


End file.
